


This is the Life

by tea_and_violins



Series: Johnlock Song Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_violins/pseuds/tea_and_violins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot/song fic inspired by This is the Life by Two Door Cinema Club.  Have a listen before or while reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Life

This Is The Life

Sherlock loved John desperately. He loved the way he favored his right eye over his left while reading. He loved the way John folded his sheets into hospital corners every morning, and how he smelled after a shower. He loved the way John could put on personas the same way other people put on clothes. One minute he was a soldier, the next a doctor, the next a friend. He loved that when John was with Sherlock, his PTSD did not surface in the form of a limp or a tremor. He loved the way John praised his brilliance and how John would follow him to the ends of the earth.

Sherlock had considered himself married to his work for quite some time. Eventually, John became part of the work. He needed John, need him to think, to care for him. He needed John to protect his body when his brain demanded too much attention. He needed the quiet nights curled up on the sofa, watching crap telly as John typed away on his blog. John was home, he was comfort, he was love.

Sherlock had grown to master hiding his emotions from the outside world , and was reluctant to share them with John. It was not as if he thought John would refuse him or break his heart, it was simply that expressing emotion had become difficult for him. It was not second nature as it was with most normal people. Some thought him heartless, but he knew that wasn’t true, and he knew that John knew that wasn’t true, and that was enough. Sherlock never told John he loved him, but he showed him. Sherlock took John into his life at first glance. He included John on cases, he shared meals with him. On lazy days, he would flop down next to him on the sofa, and sling his feet on John’s knees, and John would absentmindedly run a thumb over his ankle in the silence.

A year and five days into their shared residency, they entered 221B breathless, having finished an extraordinary case involving a locked door triple homicide. Sherlock had been brilliant and John had been brave, and together, they were the perfect team. John was giggling breathlessly as he was describing the murderer’s face as John had tackled him to the ground, reaching for Sherlock’s scarf to unwind it from his neck. Sherlock could feel John’s breath on his neck and suddenly it was too much. He couldn’t keep it up any longer. He leaned down and pressed his lips to John’s interrupting him mid sentence. Instead of pulling away, as Sherlock feared, John’s hands gripped Sherlock’s scarf as he pulled the taller man into the kiss. It was all teeth and tongues and lips and Sherlock was certain his heart was leaping out of his chest. John tasted of adrenaline and smelled of pheromones and Sherlock felt a low heat pool in his stomach. Eventually it became hard to breathe and their lips parted. Panting, Sherlock grasped John’s face in his hands and stroked his cheek.

“I love you.” was all he could manage to say.

“Well it’s about time.” John giggled and pressed a pressed a kiss into the palm of Sherlock’s hand. “I love you too, you idiot.”  
“If this is the life, then who’d argue?”

-Two Door Cinema Club “This is the Life”


End file.
